Torn Apart
by LovelyLily13
Summary: Kish comes back and decides to go to school with Miyuki disguised as a human under the name of Hashimoto Shinji. Suddenly, Mizuki becomes infatuated with him! If that isnt bad enough, a new enemy appears! Miyuki learns of her sisters secret and goes to Ryou for advice. Will he take advantage of the situation and try to get another shot at her heart? Maybe. Minor KeiichiroxOC
1. Kisshu returns!

**Yozers! Bryanna here with the sequel to ****Kitty Kitty! The New Mew's Icy Adventure!**** I hope you all like it! **

**Oh, and I changed Mizuki and Miyuki's surnames to Suikazura! I'll have to fix it in the first one. Enjoy, nya!**

* * *

Mizuki sighed as she listened to her sister purr in her sleep. "Miyuki. Miyuki, get up. Don't you wanna see the new student?" She asked. Miyuki yawned.

"Nya…" She purred. She opened her eyes, her vision blurry. She rubbed her eye. "Meow…" She yawned before going to sleep again.

Mizuki sighed. She looked to the front of the class and saw a boy with short green hair, blue eyes, and a mischievously charming smile. "Ooh, he's cute." She squealed quietly. Miyuki purred as she slept. Not hearing a word that came out of the teacher's or Mizuki's mouth.

"This is Hashimoto Shinji. He's transferring here from the other side of town." Teacher said.

Mizuki smiled. Shinji looked in her direction and waved to her with a smile.

Mizuki shook Miyuki furiously. "Get up! Miyuki, class is over!" She snapped. Miyuki yawned. She rolled over and fell out of her chair.

"NYA!" She shouted as she landed on the ground. "Ita!" She groaned. (That means ow.)

Mizuki sighed. "Look, I know your cat DNA makes you sleep a lot, but you don't wanna sleep through lunch do you?" She asked.

"Lunch?" Miyuki stood up and ran in place. "I want milk! I gotta have milk, nya! I just gotta!" She ran out of the class.

Mizuki sweatdropped. "She is seriously turning into Ichigo." She sighed. She ran after her.

* * *

Miyuki smiled as she ate her fish. "I love fish, I love fish…Nya~!" She sang. Nabiki, Miyuki's best friend, sweatdropped.

"I've never seen anyone in love with fish as much as Miyuki-kun." She muttered. "Well, maybe Ichigo."

"Yeah." Mizuki giggled. "The ironic part is that she hated fish until the Mew Mew incident." She said.

Nabiki, who was aware of the mew mew fact as you can see, blinked. "Really? That looks like a lifetime love to me."

Mizuki shook her head. "Nope. She hated fish until the incident. She didn't even like looking at it! But as you can see," She said, looking toward her twin. "That's no longer the case."

Nabiki giggled. "Well, her being part jaguar has made her a lot more mellow. Even if it also gave her a major temper." Mizuki giggled along with her. Miyuki grumbled as she ate. Miyuki suddenly stopped eating her fish. "What's wrong Miyuki-kun?" Nabiki asked.

Miyuki sniffed the air. "That scent…" She muttered. "It's familiar…" Nabiki and Mizuki blinked. Miyuki smelled the air again. _'The smell of the food is covering it up a little, but I'd never forget that scent.'_ She scanned the cafeteria. She saw Shinji going through the lunch line. "Is that…?" She muttered in wonder. Mizuki and Nabiki blinked before looking at each other. Miyuki stood up suddenly. "It's gotta be him." She walked toward Shinji. She sniffed him. (No, she wasn't all up in his face, she just smelled the air around him.) "Kisshu?" She asked.

Shinji gave her a long stare. After a long moment of silence, he gave her a bright smile. "Hey, Neko-chan!" He greeted. Miyuki smiled.

"Ooh, I knew it was you!" She squealed. "Come on, come on, come on! You gotta sit with us!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him to her table. Mizuki blushed as she saw him.

"Hi Shinji! What brings you to our table?" She asked.

Shinji blinked. "Mizuki, it's me." He said. Mizuki tilted her head.

"Have we met before?" She asked. Miyuki kicked her leg. "Ow, what was that for?" She hissed.

"*Cough cough* Kisshu! *Cough cough*" Miyuki hissed.

Mizuki sweatdropped. "You mean that's-?" Miyuki nodded. "You're not serious-?" Miyuki nodded again. She shuddered. _'There was a second that I had a crush on him! Oh man, how weird! But it's great that he's back!'_ She thought. "Oh my god."

"Right?" Miyuki giggled.

Nabiki blinked. "What?" She asked.

Miyuki, Shinji, and Mizuki sweatdropped. "Err…" Miyuki muttered.

"This is something that should be spoken about at our parents house." Mizuki chirped.

Nabiki blinked. "Why?" She wondered. She paused. "Oh…This is a," She looked around, being sure that no one was paying attention. "Mew Mew thing." She whispered. Miyuki nodded.

"Bingo." She said. Nabiki smiled.

"Oh, this is so exciting! I get to learn more and more about your secret life everyday!" She squealed quietly. "Oh, I'm Chiba Nabiki by the way." She chirped. Miyuki and Mizuki smiled. Shinji tilted his head.

* * *

Miyuki and Shinji stood by the kendo club, watching the guys go at it. Along with several fan girls cheering their heads off. Not as much as there were for Masaya, but it's not too shabby. Miyuki sighed and went by the balcony. Shinji looked at her and walked up to her.

"What's up Princess?" He asked. Miyuki hung her head and held a paper to him. He looked at it. It was her report card. A straight A student. "Congratulations." He said.

Miyuki didn't look at him. "What do you mean congratulations? I have an A- in geometry. A 90%." She sighed. She groaned. "I've never gotten lower than a 95% Kisshu-chan!" She exclaimed. Lucky her no one was listening, or could hear them over the girls. "I'm not sure if Mom will be happy with this one!"

"You still live with your parents?" He asked.

Miyuki shook her head. "No. I live on my own. But whenever it's time for a report card to show up, Mom checks to see how I'm doing." She sighed. She tightened her grip on the report card. "If she see's that I'm decreasing in one of my grades, even a little, she'll be furious." She sighed.

Shinji scratched his head. "Geez, what's the big deal? So you got an A-. It's still an A and your still a straight A student."

Miyuki waved the hand with the report card in it frantically. "MY GRADE IS LOWERING MAN!" She barked. Shinji sweatdropped. "It's a major deal. I haven't had an A- in years." She sighed. Shinji scoffed. She looked at him. She blinked. "Are you smirking?" She asked. Shinji looked to the side.

"No." He said. Miyuki glared at him.

"Yes you were! You were smirking! How dare you!" Shinji busted out laughing. "What's so funny?" She asked grouchily.

"Y-your voice got really high a-and your cat ears appeared!" He laughed. Miyuki sweatdropped.

"My ears are out?" She covered them quickly. "Nya, did anyone see?" She asked worriedly.

"Nope. Too busy watching the kendo guys." He muttered. Miyuki sighed. Suddenly, her report card flew out of her hand. "Hey!" She jumped and grabbed it.

"Uh, Miyuki?" Shinji asked. She looked at him. "You're about to fall." He sighed. She looked down to see that she was balancing on the balcony.

"Scared of heights!" She shrieked before flailing and falling.

Shinji slapped himself. "Land on your feet!" He shouted.

"Nya?" She flipped before safely landing on her feet. "I hate doing that!" She shouted. "I think I crunched my tailbone!" Shinji sighed before smiling.

* * *

Miyuki, Shinji, Nabiki, and Mizuki all sat down before Manami and Takeshi.

Manami set down tea for them. "Arigato Mama." Miyuki sipped her tea.

Takeshi and Manami chuckled. They're features hadn't really aged much. "So Shinji-kun, aren't you going to show Nabiki your true form?" Manami asked. Nabiki blinked. Shinji looked at Miyuki. She smiled.

"Kay then." He stood up and held his arm up. "Kish Kisshu Change!" With a snap of his fingers, Ikisatashi Kisshu was in his place.

Nabiki was starled to say in the least. "Whoa." She shook her head. "Girl who is half cat has a boyfriend who is an alien. Hmm. Didn't see that one coming." She muttered. "Not important. I wanna know how you two first met and how you got together!" She demanded.

Takeshi tilted his head. "Actually, you never told me how you two met either." He said.

"Well, Kisshu-chan a bit of a plaboy if that's what you'd call it." She looked at Shinji. "He jumped off of the top of the clock tower and landed right in front of me! Then he planted a kiss on me and disappeared. Only he didn't know that he took my first kiss."

Kisshu perked. "Is that why you hated me for a period of time?"

Miyuki closed her eyes. "That was part of the reason."

"You hated him?" Nabiki asked.

Miyuki scratched her cheek. "Well, for a while I did. We were enemies for a while remember?"

Manami nodded. "That's understandable." She said.

"At the time, Kisshu-chan was still in love with Ichigo-'neechan, and I was just his little _toy_ at the time." She hissed, looking at him.

Kisshu sweatdropped. "Don't be offended, at the time we were pratically strangers." He defended. "Besides, it's not like you really cared at the time."

Miyuki shrugged. "Fair enough. You wanna keep going?" Kisshu nodded.

"Soon after, I lost interest in Ichigo and I really did grow to love Miyuki. I kept advancing toward her and she kept resisting." He sighed.

Miyuki nodded. "Yeah. To no fault of mine. Anyway while Kisshu-chan loved me, I developed a crush on Ryou-chan." She sighed. "All though, I refused to believe it myself." She muttered. She tapped her chin. "Oh, remember the day I disappeared?" She asked. They nodded. "I had left to fight a chimera anima with the girls, Mizuki wasn't a Mew Mew at the time, we discovered that we couldn't beat the chimera," She muttered. "I had decided to face Kisshu-chan and get him to stop it, and then we found out that there was Mew Aqua there, that of which I will explain later, and I jumped off of Tokyo Tower."

"What!?" Takeshi and Manami shouted. Miyuki sweatdropped.

"Part of a plan, Mint-oneechan caught me!" She added quickly, her hands up in defense. "We used our combo attack to stop the chimera. Then it turned into a baby gorilla and I had Mint let go of me so I was free falling to catch the gorilla." Miyuki sighed. She looked at Kisshu to continue.

"She caught the gorilla but she was still falling. She called out for help and soon the blue Mew, what'd you say her name was? Mint?" He asked, looking at her. She nodded, glaring slightly. "Mint and I were racing each other to save her, I got to her first." He declared. "Then the sneaky girl took my Mew Aqua and tossed it to Mint just as I teleported."

"Hey, we deserved that Mew Aqua more than you did and you know it." Miyuki said childishly.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Ahem." Mizuki cleared her throat. The bickering couple sweatdropped.

Kisshu scratched the back of his head. "Sorry." He apologized. "Anyway, Miyuki was out cold for a whole day." He sighed.

Miyuki nodded. "And when I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that I was in a cell surrounded by a barrier. The first person I meet is Taru-chan, who officially dubs me as Miyuki-usagi." She sighs, releasing a light chuckle. "Anyway, soon after Taru-chan arrives, Kisshu-chan and Pie-san come in too." She glared at Kisshu. "And it turns out that he had taken my power pendant, and he didn't plan on giving it back unless I gave him a kiss." She pulled on his cheek.

"Ow!" He hissed. "She did, and then she started freaking out about how she was claustrophobic and…" His voice faded as Mizuki began to think.

'_Yuki is lucky to have a great guy like Kisshu…He's so nice and…cute and…WAIT A SECOND! This is Yuki's boyfriend I'm talking about! I can't be thinking he's cute! I mean I can but it isn't right and…'_ Mizuki shook her head. "Stupid!" She shouted.

They all looked at her. "What?" Miyuki asked.

"Oh nothing! Just, thinking of this totally dumb guy and…He was stupid…?" She said unsurely. Miyuki blinked before nodding and continuing the story. _'Oi. Bad Mizuki. I better think about this…'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

**Hm...Interesting. Well, there was the sequel! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Enter Kohaku and Usagi!

Miyuki watched as Kisshu and Ryou chatted. She was sitting across from them, a pleasant smile on her face. She could tell that Ryou and Kisshu were awkward when talking to each other, but she was just glad that Kisshu hadn't pulled out his Dragon Swords when Ryou hugged her. Miyuki looked at her sister, who was gazing toward the men with a confused look on her face from the other side of the cafe.

Miyuki stood and walked toward Mizuki. "Is something the matter Mizu-chan?" She asked. Mizuki looked at her and shook her head.

"No, everything's cool." She chirped.

"You keep staring at the guys." Miyuki said with obvious suspicion.

Mizuki was startled. "I was staring?! I just thought I was zoning out!" She shrieked.

Miyuki smirked. "I know what's going on." She giggled. Mizuki sweatdropped as Miyuki pushed her into the locker room. The twins stared at each other for a while before Miyuki cracked a grin. "You have a crush on Ryou-chan!"

Mizuki blushed. "I do?"

"I thought you were over him but I was so wrong! You like Ryou-chan!"

Mizuki blushed, shaking her head. "No way! I _am_ over him! Just as much as I am Keiichiro!"

Miyuki looked at her with suspicion. "Okay." She said. She walked out of the locker room and closed the door. After a few seconds, "Ryou-chan, Mizu-chan has a crush on you!"

"What?!" Mizuki shrieked pulling her sister back in. "No I don't! She ate too much sugar again!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes she did!" Mizuki shrieked. She shut the door and sighed.

Kisshu and Ryou sweatdropped. "What was that all about?" Kisshu asked. Ryou blinked before shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm a genius Kisshu, but when it comes to the girls, I'm just as clueless as the next guy." He sighed.

* * *

Miyuki hummed as she walked along the fence, her fuming sister flying next to her. No one was around so she could care less. "Why would you do that Yuki?! I don't have a crush on Ryou!" Mizuki hissed.

Miyuki was eating apple. She looked at Mizuki. "Yes you do. Or else you wouldn't be freaking out right now."

Mizuki glared. "I am not freaking out! I am just straight up pissed!"

"Same diff."

"Since when did you decide to start acting like me?!" Mizuki barked. Miyuki stopped, cat ears now visible.

"Excuse me? I am not acting like you!" She hissed. The look in Mizuki's eyes said that she disagreed. "_I_ am the rational one. _I_ am the smart one. _I_ am the shy one. And most of all, _I_ am the cute one! If I was acting like you, I would be irrational, less intelligent, loud, and _uncute_, nya!" Miyuki hissed.

"Beg pardon!? I may not be as smart and quiet as you, but I know that _I'm_ the cuter twin. And if you _were_ acting like me, at least you'd have a fashion sense!"

"I have a fashion sense! In fact, lots of people say that my Beautiful Remakes are better than yours!"

"The only reason people say that is because they don't want to offend you!"

Miyuki glared. "Or because they have a good sense of fashion, unlike you!"

"Yeah right! Have you seen the way you dress? It's always short shorts, skirts, or tank tops! Are you trying to show yourself off!?"

"The only reason I dress this way is because of my ice element! I get way hotter _here _than you ever would in the _dessert_! And at least I have table manners! You eat like a starving hyena! You finish a large steak in less than two minutes!" The sad part is that she isn't lying. Mizuki actually eats like that.

"I need the calories! I happen to play sports!"

"You only play tennis and soccer, and you still eat that way when it isn't that season! You don't need the calories, you're just greedy!"

"_I'm_ greedy? Oh please! If anyone is greedy, it's you! You have two other guys crushing on you for two years, and you don't even give them a chance because you've been waiting for Kisshu!"

Miyuki clenched her fists. "Well excuse me for not wanting to toy with their feelings! I love Kisshu-chan, so I decided to wait for him like I promised! And just who are these guys you were talking about!"

"Keiichiro and Ryou! They're in love with you! It's rediculous! They were right there the entire time, and you left them for some stupid alien that had left for two freakin' years!" Mizuki barked. It was when Miyuki slapped her that she realized she had gone a bit too far.

"I don't care what you say about me, but to talk about him that way is too much!" She barked. "Don't call him a stupid alien! I know what Kisshu-chan is! He may not be the smartest but he's not stupid! And he's just as much of a person as we are! He has feelings too! He cares for others too! The only difference between the aliens and us is the fact that they have longer ears and don't need air!" Miyuki snapped. "I can't believe you'd go so far as to bring him into this, nya!" She ran from her.

Mizuki held her cheek, and winced at the pain. Miyuki had put all her strength into the slap and had made Mizuki fall onto the ground. All Mizuki knew was that she probably had a major bruise on her face that was gonna be there for a couple of weeks.

* * *

Miyuki lied in her special spot near the lake. Kyo, now fully grown, but not that big, was rested on her belly. "So you slapped her?" He asked.

"Yeah. It may have been a bit of an overreaction, I can't believe she would call my Kisshu-chan stupid. I don't care about what other people say about me, but when it comes to Kisshu-chan it's like I'm a different person. He makes me so happy, and Mizuki knew that. So when she called him stupid it just hurt me. Kisshu-chan would probably shrug it off, but me…" She sighed. "I'm a different story."

"Yeah, but don't you think you should say sorry to her?"

"No."

Kyo tilted his head. "Why not?"

"She knows how I am Kyo. She knew that would make me furious, and possibly violent, and she still did it. She knew what she did, and until she can apologize to both me and Kisshu-chan, I'm not going to apologize, and I'm not going to speak to her." She grumbled.

"Isn't that a bit childish?"

"Kyo, I'm the smart twin. Everyone knows that. But when it comes to maturity, neither of us are really high in that scale." Miyuki admitted with a light chuckle. Kyo sniffed the air and jumped off of Miyuki's belly. He arched his back and began to hiss. "What is it?" She asked. She sniffed the air. "There's another scent here." She muttered. "It's almost inhuman…" She stood up. "Who's out there!"She called. _'I don't know this scent.'_ She muttered. _'What is this? __**Who**__ is this?'_

Chibi-Mew appeared. "Alien alert! Alien alert!" She shouted.

"You're the black and blue Mew Mew, aren't you? The second in command, next to the pink Mew Mew?" A male voice asked.

Miyuki and Kyo looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. "How do you know that?" She growled.

"You're the Mew Mew who fell in love with the alien." A female voice said.

"Who are you!?" She barked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" They said in unison.

"If I didn't I wouldn't be asking. Show yourself!" Two figures appeared from behind the trees. One of them had, _'Red eyes.'_ Miyuki noted. _'Not normal. Well maybe for me and Mizuki.'_ She thought. "Chibi-Mew get out of here." She muttered.

"Right!" Chibi-Mew flew away.

"Kyo, go with her." Kyo ran after Chibi-Mew. Miyuki got into a cautious stance. "It's just you and me. Now who are you, nya?" She growled.

The figure walked toward her and she tensed. "You're so cute." He chirped. Miyuki sensed no flirtation coming from the compliment. No. She actually sensed curiosity and surprise coming from the boy. She couldn't tell what his age was. He was a tall kid. Her guess was between fifteen and eighteen.

His hair was two colors. Blue roots, then green, then blue. His hair was longish, up in a ponytail. He had golden eyes, pale skin. But what caught Miyuki's attention was his, _'Long ears.'_ She thought. _'He's from Kisshu-chan's planet? What happened to our truce? Actually, I don't think Kisshu-chan's aware of this.'_ She thought with confusion. She bit her bottom lip. She looked at the girl, who was a lot younger than both of them. She looked to be like five or six. Or maybe eight.

"Yeah, she does look pretty doesn't she?" She chirped. Her hair was in two colors too. Blonde roots, pink, then blonde again. Just like Miyuki. She red eyes, and pale skin, her hair was tied up in two round odango. Miyuki was surprised. The girl actually looked a lot like her when she was little! Weird.

"I'm Kohaku." He said.

"And I'm Usagi!" She chirped.

Miyuki glared at him. "Come on now, we told you who we are. Tell us who you are." Kohaku insisted.

Miyuki nodded. "Suikazura Miyuki."

_"Suikazura_ Miyuki? Don't you mean Ikisatashi Miyuki?" Kohaku asked, with a tilt of his head. Miyuki backed away from the guy slightly. He was weird.

"No. That's Kisshu-chan's name. Mine is Suikazura." She hissed. She shuddered suddenly. _'This guy has a strong aura. I have a bad feeling.' _She looked at the girl. _'Her aura isn't really strong. I don't have to worry about her.'_

Kohaku smirked. "You can tell from my aura that I'm strong, right?"

"Creepy was the word I was looking for." She murmured. "Yeah, I can tell." She blinked. "Wait. How the heck do you know that I have that ability!?"

"That's for another time." He smirked. "Jaguar Katana!" A black katana appeared in his hands. "Come on, I wanna see how strong you are."

Miyuki glared before pulling out her power pendant. "Mew Mew Kitty!" She kissed it. "Metamorpho-sis!" Within a few seconds, Mew Kitty was in her place. "I am Mew Kitty and this panther Mew now of service!" She bowed. "Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace! Mew Mew Power, in your face!"

Kohaku smirked. "Now then Kitty-san," Kitty blinked. What is up with this guy? One doesn't usually address their enemy with 'san.' "I'm going to have to warn you, my parents taught me everything they knew the minute I learned to walk and talk." He warned. Kitty tensed. That must mean he's strong.

"Usagi will watch from over here!" Usagi called from near the lake.

"I'll take the first move." He charged toward her, his sword held high. Kitty jumped out of the way, dodging his several attempts to stab or pierce her. Kohaku jumped away from her. "You're fast."

"I'm part jaguar fool." She scoffed. She held her hand by her tail bow. "Kitty Magic!" Her wand appeared. "My turn!" She focused her energy. "Ribbon Starlight Crystal…" She began. Her voice became a scary loud whisper. "Silent… Blizzard!" The snowflake in her wand spun and a blizzard shot out of it, flying toward Kohaku. He made no effort to dodge.

Once the blizzard died down, it was revealed that Kohaku took little to no damage. "While I admit that that was cold, I'm disappointed. Surely that's not the best you can do."

Kitty glared. "It isn't." She took a deep breath in. "Ribbon Starlight Crystal…" She crossed her fingers behind her back. "Icicle Sphere!" The snowflake spun, but nothing happened. Kitty sweatdropped. "You're kidding me." She looked at the wand. "Icicle Sphere? Come on. Starlight Crystal Icicle Sphere." She bowed her head. "I don't believe this." Suddenly, the snowflake began to spin again. "Huh?" She looked at it and blinked. The spinning grew faster. "Oh no." Suddenly, sharp icicles flew out of the wand and Kitty juggled the wand out of surprised. "Wha!"

Kohaku sweatdropped. "Kitty-san…?" He asked with confusion.

"Put a sock in it!" She hissed while trying to maintain the wand. She grabbed it and pointed at him, now attacking. Kohaku dodged. "That was horrible. Why does this stupid wand do that!" She growled. She sighed. "Okay. Back to the action." She grumbled. She focused and her wand became her scepter. "Let's see you handle this!" She jumped up into the air. "Ribbon…" The crystal glowed. "Aurora…!" The northern lights energy swirled from the crystal and spun with Kitty as she twirled in the air. Suddenly she stopped and pointed the scepter in his direction. "Rising…!"

Kohaku gasped as he was hit by the Mew Mew's strongest attack. He was pushed back before being forced onto the ground. Kitty smirked triumphantly. Her smirk was wiped right off of her face when he got up, slowly, but he still stood.

"That hurt a lot." He grumbled. "But you'll have to do more than that."

"I'm getting tired of this!" Kitty hissed.

"Glad you agree." Kohaku said. Kitty gasped as Kohaku was suddenly in front of her. With a simple smack to the belly, Kitty was sent flying into a tree that snapped upon impact.

"Nya…" She groaned as she fell forward. Her hair had wood chips in it, and she had scratches on her body. She tried to get up but fell down with spirals in her eyes.

Kohaku sweatdropped. "I may have overdone it." He muttered. Kitty's power pendant glowed and she did as well. She returned to her human form. "Okay, I definitely overdid it." He muttered. He picked Miyuki up and rested her near the lake. He dipped a cloth into the water and rubbed it on her head, cleaning her injuries. "I'm disappointed Miyuki-san. You failed your test miserably." He scolded. "How is she going to defeat the danger coming near if she can't even hold up against me for ten minutes?" Usagi picked out the wood chips from her hair. "And knowing that her sister is one of the weaker Mew Mews, we'll be having many troubles." He sighed. "But then again, I did kind of catch her off guard. Maybe I should've told her this was a test instead of just attacking." He sweatdropped.

"Usagi doesn't think Onii-san was being fair. Onii-san knows all of her moves and then some. Usagi thinks you could've gone easy on her." She sighed. "Mama always told you not to do that."

"Ribbon Mizuki Eruption!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Kohaku gasped as a fire and water attack headed toward him. He held Miyuki and Usagi protectively and ducked.

"What the hell!" He barked. Mew Mizuki and everyone else were there.

"Get away from my sister you creep!" She growled.

"Wha-?! You could've killed her!"

"Do you see her?! It looks like you _tried_ to kill her!" Zakuro barked.

"I was testing her!"

Pudding glared. "For what, Na no da?"

"To see how much work needs to be done!" Kohaku stood up. "There is a new danger coming and I need to prepare her it." He hissed. "Since I know that her strength is equal to Mew Ichigo's," He said, pointing at the pink Mew Mew. "I don't need to test her. Neither do I the rest of you." He picked Miyuki up and walked toward Kisshu. "She needs rest, I suggest you keep her in bed for a couple of days." He grumbled. "I'll be checking in." He murmured. "Goodbye." He muttered before teleporting away.

Usagi looked at Kisshu. She ran up to him. "Usagi is sorry for Onii-san's bad attitude. Onii-san really was testing." She waved. "Byebye!" With that, Usagi teleported.

Kisshu looked at Miyuki. She looked like she was in serious pain, but nothing so major that she needed to go to the hospital. He looked to where Kohaku and Usagi once stood. "That guy claims he was only testing her." He glared. "Who the hell is he?"

Mint looked at Miyuki. "Whoever he is, he's pretty strong to have done this much damage to Miyuki."

"And that little girl, Usagi. She looked just like Miyuki. Even down to the same hair colors." Ichigo muttered.

Lettuce nodded. "Actually, they both had too hair colors. It's strange."

Ichigo looked at Mizuki. "What happened to your cheek? Is that a hand print?" She asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Mizuki hissed quickly.

* * *

**Yes. Who are Kohaku and Usagi? Are they friend or foe? And what's this new danger they're talking about? Keep reading and find out! Nya~! *Does peace sign before cute kitty pose* **


	3. The New Enemy Uses Skeletons!

**You know, I ain't happy! I had forgotten about the poll, and so I looked at the results for fun before closing it. Only three or four people voted. Three said yes I should make a sequel, and someone voted No DELETE THE FIRST ONE! That pissed me off! Who are you, and what is wrong with ****Kitty Kitty! The New Mew's Icy Adventure!****? I think you just did that to make me mad! But you know what? I'm not gonna let that affect my sequel. So BLEH! *Sticks tongue out***

* * *

Miyuki slept in her bed. Everything was silent, but she looked like she was having a nightmare.

Miyuki sat up from bed, only to groan and fall back down. She sat up slowly and looked to the side to see a sleeping Kisshu outside of her window. He was levitating with his legs crossed and his arms folded. His head slumped as he slept. Miyuki also noticed that someone was sleeping on the tree branch behind Kisshu. It was Kohaku. Miyuki scowled, what was he doing here? Miyuki blinked as she felt something cuddle against her side, which only caused her pain.

"Kyo stop it. That hurts." She scolded. She pulled the covers off. Her eyes widened. Usagi was asleep next to her, a plush toy in her hands. "WHAT IS THIS LITTLE BRAT DOING IN MY BED!" She screamed.

Kisshu and Kohaku shrieked before falling onto the ground. They both teleported into her room, holding their heads. "What the hell?" They asked in unison.

Miyuki stared at Usagi as she slept, she was undisturbed by Miyuki's outburst. "Jeez, Miyuki-san, what are you screaming for?" Kohaku asked.

Miyuki pointed at the sleeping bundle of pink. "What is she doing in my bed? And what were you doing outside of my window!?" She hissed.

"We came to check on how you were feeling." He grumbled. "But you were out cold so we decided to wait until you woke up, we ended up waiting all day and Usagi got tired. She fell asleep right next to me, and then Kisshu came. We fell asleep after a while, but I don't really know when Usagi got into your bed with you."

Kisshu nodded, looking at her with concern. "How are you feeling Neko-chan?" He asked.

"Sore." She said bluntly. She shook her head. "Wait, hold on." She pointed at Kohaku. "You came to check up on me? You're the one who made me feel this way!" She snapped.

"And I'm sorry. I was just testing your strength. I needed to see how much work needed to be done about the enemy." Kohaku sighed. "There's this really strong enemy coming for Earth, and we wanted to prepare you for it. You're really strong, but you're gonna need some serious training."

Miyuki looked at Kisshu. He shrugged. Miyuki nodded. "Fine." She looked at Usagi, then at the plush toy she had. "Wait," She slowly took the plushie out of Usagi's hand. "This is the plushie I made you!" She gasped. It was the cat plushie, with the dress and everything. She glared at Kisshu. "You _gave_ this to her?" She growled.

"W-what? N-no! I didn't give it to her! I swear!" He defended. Miyuki held the plushie up to him.

"Well I certainly didn't give this to her!"

"But I didn't! I still have it! Hold on, I'll get it!" He shrieked, teleporting away.

Miyuki fumed. "That lying jerk. I made this plushie just for him and he gives it away to a kid he doesn't even know!" She growled.

Kisshu came back with the plushie. "See? I have it!" Miyuki blinked, before taking the plushie and looking at the other one. They looked exactly the same! Same fabric and everything.

"Now that I think about it, this plushie does look older than yours." She murmured. She gave it back to him. "I wonder how she got one exactly like mine."

"It's possible that you and the person who made this one happened to have the same idea." Kisshu said.

"Yeah, but the spots are in the same place and shape, nya." She murmured. Kohaku blinked.

"Are you really talking about plush toys?" He asked. Miyuki and Kisshu sweatdropped.

"I guess we are being kind of silly." She laughed. She clapped her hands together. "Now I have to change. Both of you, get out." She said. They both shrugged and teleported into the living room. Miyuki took a quick and cold shower. She wrapped herself in a towel before looking for an outfit. She pulled out some shorts.

"_Have you seen the way you dress? It's always short shorts, or skirts, or tank tops! Are you trying to show yourself off!?"_

Mizuki's voice rang in Miyuki's head. She scowled and put the shorts back. She grabbed some baggy jeans a semi-long sleeved shirt. She stomped into the bathroom and changed. She began to tie her hair up.

"_Since when did you decide to start acting like me?!"_

Miyuki shook her head. She untied her hair before tying it up in two odango, and letting the rest simply hang. She went downstairs.

"Neko-chan, you changed your hairstyle." Kisshu muttered. Kohaku looked at her and his eyes widened.

Miyuki blushed. "Yeah, I thought I'd try something new. You don't like it? I'll change it back." She said.

Kisshu shook his head. "No. It's a good look for you." Miyuki smiled.

"Thanks." She kissed him. "I'm glad you like it." She went into the kitchen and starting making pancakes. "You guys want any pancakes?" At that, Usagi woke right up.

"MEEEE!" She ran downstairs. Kohaku and Kisshu sweatdropped. "Nothing like pancakes to wake her up." He sighed. Kisshu blinked.

* * *

Miyuki looked behind her. "Why are you guys following me?" She asked.

Usagi, Kohaku, and Kisshu(Currently Hashimoto Shinji) smiled. "Well, you're my girlfriend, and I thought it would be cool to watch you work. I'm not so sure about these two."

"Usagi wants to watch Oneechama work too!" Usagi cheered. Miyuki blinked. The aliens were all in their human forms. Usagi's human form simply was her with human clothes and ears. Same went for Kohaku. Only his hair was a bit darker and shorter.

Kohaku shrugged. "And I have to keep an eye on Usagi." Miyuki crossed her arms.

"Hmm...Okay..." She said unsurely. Usagi nodded, Kohaku shrugged.

"Hai." They said in unison.

Usagi ran up to Miyuki. "Oneechama, where do you work?"

"I work at Café Mew Mew."

"Café Mew Mew? Usagi thinks that's a bit obvious." She said doubtfully.

Miyuki smiled. "I think so too, but it's a really cute place. And no one seems to know that. If they do, they must not care enough to say anything." She blinked. "Wait. Zakuro-oneechan might get suspicious of you two." She went through her purse. "Her sense of smell is practically as good as mine. Come here." She sprayed a bit of perfume on Usagi. Then a bit of cologne on Kohaku. She sniffed them. "That covers your scent just enough to make you seem like completely different people." She began to think again. "But how am I gonna explain why you look like me? Actually I'm not sure why you look like me."

Kohaku covered Usagi's mouth as she was about to speak. "Coincidence I assume. Anyway, why don't you just tell them we're your brother and sister?" He asked. Usagi blinked.

"That won't work. I have a sister named Mizuki. She'd see right through that." Miyuki said.

"Don't worry about it. Usagi has this special power to make people think what Usagi wants them to think!" Usagi chirped.

"Oh, so you can manipulate minds?" Miyuki asked. Usagi nodded. "Okay. But you only need to do it to Mizuki. The other Mew Mews don't know you."

"But how do we explain why we haven't been around?" He asked.

Miyuki sweatdropped. "I dunno."

Shinji put his arms behind his back. "Just tell them you've been staying with an older sibling." He said. Miyuki nodded.

"Okay." She chirped. "We'll say you were in...China! With my grandmother." She declared. She nodded. "That'll work. We'll have to call you something else though." She muttered. "Lessee..." She began to think. "Usagi, you'll be Sakura. Okay?" Usagi, now under the name of Sakura, nodded.

Sakura looked at Kohaku. "What about Oniichan?" She asked.

Shinji pondered a bit. "Why not call him Haruka?" He asked. He looked at Kohaku. "What you think kid?"

He shrugged. "Why not?" He said.

"I guess you're Haruka then." She blinked. "I better call Mizuki." She said, taking out her phone. She stopped. "No. We'll do it at the café." She grumbled. "So how old are you Kohaku-chan? I mean Haruka-kun." She asked.

Kohaku, now under the name of Haruka looked at her. "Sixteen."

Miyuki smiled. "So that makes you my little brother. So _you_ have to call me oneechan." Haruka rolled his eyes and nodded. "And how old are you, Sakura-chan?"

"Usagi-Uh...Sakura just turned five." Miyuki smiled.

They got ready to cross the street, Sakura grabbed Miyuki's hand. Miyuki looked down at her before smiling and crossing. Sakura smiled as she saw the café. "Kawaii!" She squealed.

Miyuki smiled. "Told ya." The four entered the café. "Ohayo Ryou-chan!" She chirped.

"Ohayo." Ryou said. He blinked. "Kitty-chan, your hair..." He muttered. She blinked. He smiled. "It's cute, I like it." She smiled.

"Arigato!" She looked at Keiichiro. "Ohayo Keii-chan."

"Ohayo Miyuki-san." Keiichiro chirped.

"Keii-chan, are there any new creations?" Miyuki asked.

Keiichiro smiled. "Well there's this new ice cream cake I've made."

Miyuki and Sakura zoomed up to him with big sparkily eyes. "I love ice cream cake!" They squealed in unison. Keiichiro blinked as he looked at Sakura.

"Who are these two?" Ryou asked.

Miyuki sweatdropped. "These are my younger siblings. My little sister Suikazura Sakura, and my younger brother," She said, pointing to Haruka. "Suikazura Haruka."

"Konichiwa!" Sakura chirped.

"This is my friend and coworker, Akasaka Keiichiro. And that's my boss and childhood friend, Shirogane Ryou."

"I've never met your sister or brother before." Ryou said.

"Hai. They've been with our grandmother for a while." She looked at Haruka. "They're already aware of the Mew Mew thing. They saw me transform." She said with a sweatdrop. She looked at Keiichiro. "Keii-chan, can we try that ice cream cake?" She asked.

Ryou folded his arms. "Kitty-chan, are you even in condition to work? You still look a little beat up." He said. Haruka sweatdropped.

Miyuki smiled. "I'm fine. I'm a little sore but it's nothing I can't handle." She chirped. Ryou looked unsure before nodding. "Now about that cake Keii-chan?"

Ryou glared. "Not until after work."

Miyuki pouted. "Fine..."

"Can Sakura help Oneechama work?"

Ryou shook his head. "She can't help, she doesn't even have a uniform."

Sakura pouted. Miyuki smiled. "Matte! She can have my old uniform. I can do a Lovely Remake on it so it fits her, and since mine is a bit tight, I'll use what's left over, nya! Come on Sakura-chan!" She said, running toward the changing room.

"Yatta! Oneechama, wait for Sakura!" Sakura cheered, running after her.

Haruka and Shinji blinked. "They're pretty similar, aren't they?" Shinji asked. Haruka nodded.

"Yeah, it's a little weird." The guys sat for thirty minutes until...

Miyuki twirled out of the changing room, in a more fitting uniform. "Lovely Remake!" Sakura twirled next to her in a smaller version of Miyuki's uniform.

"Perfected!" They cheered in unison with cute poses.

"Ryou-chan, since she has a uniform now, can she work with me? Please, nya?" She asked. Ryou looked at Sakura, then at Miyuki. He sweatdropped. They were both doing little puppy-dog faces.

He sighed. "All right, all right. She can help."

"Yatta!" They cheered.

* * *

Miyuki and Sakura smiled as they greeted two women that came in. "Ohayo!" Sakura chirped.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew!" Miyuki greeted. "I'm Miyuki and I'll be your waitress!"

"I'm Sakura and I'll be your waitress!" They bowed.

"May we lead you to your table?" They asked in unison.

They lead the women to their table. "What would you like to have?" She asked.

"I'll have a slice of raspberry pie please."

"And I'll have a slice of custard cake."

"Hai!" Miyuki chirped, writing the orders down.

"Do you want cream on your pie ma'am?" She asked.

The lady smiled. "Yes I would. Thank you." Miyuki gave the order to Sakura, who ran up to the counter, stepped on a stool, and gave it to Keiichiro. She ran down.

"Kitty's little sister sure is a hard worker." Ichigo said.

"All she does is greet people and take the order to Keiichiro-san, and follows Miyuki around." Mint said.

"Well she does more than you, nya." Ichigo hissed.

Pudding looked at Sakura. "Doesn't she look like that little alien girl?" Pudding asked.

Zakuro nodded. "Yeah. And that other guy, Haruka, looks a lot like the guy that beat her."

"Do you think they're in human form like Kisshu-san?" Lettuce asked, looking toward Shinji.

"Maybe." Ichigo murmured. She perked. "Zakuro-san, don't you have the same sense of smell as Kitty? Can't you just tell if they have the same scent?"

Zakuro nodded, walking toward Haruka. "Do you need anything while you're here?" She asked.

Haruka blinked. "No."

Zakuro nodded, walking back to the girls. She shook her head. "It's not them, their scents are different." She declared. The Mew Mews nodded.

Mizuki came in suddenly. "I'm sorry for being late!" The handprint on her face was still somewhat noticeable.

Miyuki grudgingly took Mizuki's hand and dragged her to the changing, room with Sakura close behind. "Usagi out of the hat trick!" She clapped her hands and suddenly a big top hat appeared and scooped her up. Miyuki and Mizuki sweatdropped. Usagi appeared, alien ears, clothes and all. "Ta-da! Usagi mixed the spell up so a top hat would come! Usagi thought it was more fun!" Usagi smiled. Mizuki shrieked.

"It's that alien girl!" Miyuki slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Okay Usagi-chan, do it."

Usagi's eyes glowed. "Kohaku and Usagi go by the name of Suikazura Haruka and Suikazura Sakura. We are your younger brother and sister." She said. "Which makes you Sakura's oneechan!"

Mizuki's eyes looked sleepy. "I am Sakura's oneechan."

Usagi smiled happily. "Hai!" She cheered. "Usagi out of the hat trick!" She clapped her hands and the hat appeared. Sakura appeared from it. Mizuki blinked.

"Sakura-chan?" She asked.

"Hi oneechan! Sakura came back from Grandma!" She chirped. Sakura blinked. "Oneechan, what happened to your face?" She asked, pointing to the handprint. Mizuki glared at Miyuki. Miyuki looked away with a huff.

"Come on Sakura-chan, wanna help Oneechama work some more?" Miyuki asked. Sakura took her hand and they left the room.

* * *

"Have you noticed anything wrong with Mizuki-san and Miyuki-san?" Lettuce asked. "They keep glaring at each other and aren't speaking to each other."

"I've noticed that too, but I'm afraid this isn't any of our business. It's between the both of them." Zakuro sighed.

"And about that handprint, do you think that was Kitty?" Ichigo asked.

Mint sipped her tea. "It's likely that Mizuki said something wrong about someone and Miyuki couldn't handle it." She proposed.

"I guess so. But what would it be? Who would Mizuki-oneechan talk about that would send the cool and collected Miyuki-oneechan over the edge?" Pudding asked. The Mew Mews all began to think before coming to the same conclusion.

"Kisshu." They said in unison, looking toward Shinji. He had his feet up on the table. Miyuki rolled up a magazine and hit him on the head with it. She scolded him and he sighed, putting his feet down.

Mizuki scoffed and muttered something as she went past Miyuki and Shinji. In return, she got a sharp glare from Miyuki. They had a little glaring contest and sparks flew. They looked away and went to separate sides of the café. The Mew Mews sweatdropped.

"I wonder what Mizuki-san said." Lettuce pondered.

"It must've been something mean...but I don't think we should ask her." Ichigo muttered.

Pudding sighed. "It's best that we just let this pass on. Like water on a duck's back, na no da." She sighed. She smiled. "But now it's time for one of my shows!" The Mew Mews sweatdropped.

Miyuki smiled as she received a tip. Sakura happily excepted the candy she was offered. "Sakura wonders how much longer until we get to try the ice cream cake." She said.

Miyuki giggled. "Miyuki wonders that too." They smiled at each other.

* * *

Miyuki closed her eyes as she played "Kagome Kagome" with Shinji, Haruka, and Sakura. As soon as they stopped, Miyuki smiled. "Haruka-kun." She declared.

Haruka sweatdropped. "How did you know?" He asked with confusion.

Miyuki smirked smugly as she looked behind her and at Haruka. "I can sense your aura." She chirped.

Sakura pouted. "Oneechama, that's not fair! Oneechama shouldn't be allowed to use aura when Sakura can't!"

Miyuki giggled. "But Sakura-chan, the rules to "Kagome Kagome" say nothing about using aura to guess who's behind you."

Shinji placed his arms behind his head. "No Kitty Cat, Sakura's right." He sighed. Miyuki sweatdropped. She pouted.

"But I can't really help but use my aura abilities. It's become second nature to me."

Shinji looked up. "Maybe if we had more people playing with us, it would make it harder for you to pin point our auras." He looked at Haruka and Sakura. "Why don't you go and ask the Mew Mews if they want to play with us?"

Sakura and Haruka nodded. "Hai! Come on Oniichan!" She cheered. She noticed the Mew Mews already outside. "We don't even have to go inside to ask them!" She waved to them. "Hey! Do you wanna play "Kagome Kagome"?!" She called.

The girls looked at each other before shrugging. They nodded and began to walk in a circle around Miyuki. Soon they stopped and Miyuki sweatdropped.

"Um..." She nodded. "Lettuce-oneechan."

"Nai."

Miyuki sweatdropped. "Okay..." She thought long and hard. "Mint-oneechan."

"How'd you know?"

Miyuki looked back at her. "I guessed." She chirped. "Okay, your turn." Mint sat down.

"Alien Alert! Alien Alert!" Masha shouted. Chibi-Mew popped up too.

"Unidentified alien! Unidentified Alien!" The Mew Mews stood.

"Sakura-chan, Oneechama has to go." Miyuki said.

Sakura frowned. "Can't Sakura come?"

Miyuki shook her head. "Too dangerous. We gotta go. Okay?" Sakura pouted before nodding. The Mew Mews ran away.

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Mizuki!"

Miyuki nodded. "Mew Mew Kitty!"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!" With a group transformation, the Mew Mews were ready for battle.

* * *

Kitty and Ichigo sweatdropped. "That's a giant lion. How are we supposed to fight that, nya?" Ichigo asked.

"Same way we always do." She jumped up. "Kitty Magic!" Her wand appeared. "Ribbon Starlight Crystal..." She smirked. "Silent Blizzard!" The attack hit, but the lion shook it off and charged for Kitty. "Uh-oh." She muttered. She jumped up, dodging the lion. The lion turned around and pounced. "Eep!" She growled as she freed her hands. She clawed at the lion's face, causing it to release her. She smirked as she jumped away.

"Too close." Lettuce muttered. She nodded. "Ribbon Lettuce Rhapsody!" She shot the ice cold water attack.

"Ribbon Strawberry Spotlight!" Ichigo shouted. The combined attacks merely tickled the lion. "Why didn't it work, nya?" Ichigo asked.

Zakuro blinked. "This must be that new enemy we warned about. But why is their Chimera Anima stronger than the aliens?"

"Because it's not a Chimera Anima." A voice said.

Lettuce froze before looking up slowly. A blush painted her face. "Pie-san!" She gasped.

Pudding jumped. "Taru-Taru!" She cheered. Pie merely nodded while Taruto blushed. Pudding blinked before looking at Pie. "What do you mean by 'it's not a Chimera Anima?'" She asked.

"A Chimera Anima is a Parasite fused with a live animal. That lion is something fused with a dead animal." Mint shivered.

"That's gross! And how do you know that?" She asked.

Taruto smiled. "Saw it happen." He chirped. The Mew Mews sweatdropped.

Kitty closed her eyes. "If it's dead..." She muttered. She turned her staff into her scepter. "Lettuce-oneechan, use your Lettuce Rush attack! I have an idea!" She insisted.

Lettuce nodded. "Hai! Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" She shot the water attack.

Kitty took a deep breath in. "Ribbon Kitty Crystal...!" She began. The new attack combined with Lettuce's water. It encircled the lion before closing in on it. Kitty slammed her scepter to the ground. "Therapy!" The water gently engulfed the lion, and suddenly, it collapsed. A weird ghostly aura appeared from the lion, which had turned into a skeleton. Kitty sighed.

Suddenly, a fuzzy little bat with a strawberry on its tummy, and blush circles on it's cheeks appeared and swallowed the aura. It shivered. "Gross! It was sour!" It shrieked. Apparently it was a girl. Kohaku and Usagi appeared before them. The bat went up to Usagi.

"Good job." Usagi chirped. She looked at the Mew Mews. "You did better than Oniichan said you would." Kohaku flinched.

"Don't tell them that!" He snapped hurriedly.

Usagi smiled. "Sorry! Usagi already said it. Can't take it back!" She chirped. Kohaku sighed.

"Man..."

Usagi ran up to Mizuki. The bat girl went on the defensive. Usagi held the bat up to her. "This is R2021. Made special just for you!" She chirped. Mizuki glared at the girl. Usagi pouted before walking up to Kitty. "Here Oneechama. You take it." She said. Kitty took the little bat. She looked at it with confusion.

"But I already have Chibi-Mew." She said. Usagi told her to come closer. She bent down. Usagi whispered something. "Oh, okay." Kitty said.

"Usagi come on. We gotta go." Kohaku sighed. Usagi nodded.

"Hai!" She looked at Kitty. "See ya in a bit, Oneechama!" She ran up to Kohaku and they teleported. Kitty turned around and sweatdropped when she saw all the Mew Mews and aliens looking at her questioningly.

"What?" She asked.

"Why did that kid just call you oneechama?" Zakuro asked.

Kitty cocked her head. "Is there a problem with that?" She asked.

"Yes there is. Now answer the question."

"She called me that because we're friends."

"How can you be friends with them?" Mint asked.

"I can be friends with them because they're nice to me!" She snapped.

"That guy beat you up!" Lettuce detested.

Kitty glared. "Yes, I lost in a battle with Kohaku, but it was a test! He checked on me, and so did Usagi! The only reason I know that was because for some reason Usagi-chan was asleep in my bed with me..." She shook her head. "Anyway, they're really nice to me! So why don't you just be happy that they aren't trying to kill me or any of you! They want to be our allies, and if this new enemy is as strong as they say it is, I suggest we accept them as allies!"

Pie and Taruto were confused as they watched the Mew Mews argue. "We'll have to talk to Kish about this." Pie said. Taruto nodded.

Kitty blew a strand of hair from her face. "Look, I'm done with this conversation. Good bye." She huffed, leaving quickly. Taruto and Pie blinked.

* * *

Miyuki slept quietly with Kyo by her side. She heard a knocking sound. She ignored it for a bit, until Kyo got up.

"Make the knocking stop." He grumbled. Miyuki sighed and sat up. She looked toward the window to see Kohaku, holding Usagi, and Kisshu.

"Nya?" She asked. She nodded and they teleported in. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

Kohaku put Usagi down. She immediately ran up to Miyuki. "We don't have anywhere to sleep. It was Usagi's idea to come!" She chirped.

Miyuki rubbed her eye. "Well, I guess you can sleep with me Usagi-chan. Kohaku-chan and Kisshu-chan can sleep in the guest room." Usagi blinked and tilted her head. Miyuki looked at her. "Something on your mind?" She asked.

"Isn't Kisshu-oniichan going to sleep with Oneechama?" Usagi asked.

Miyuki's entire face turned red. Kisshu floated up to Miyuki. "Yeah, isn't Kisshu-oniichan going to sleep with Oneechama?" He asked playfully. Miyuki flailed her arms quickly.

"W-What made you ask that Usagi-chan, nya?!" She shrieked.

"Well, Usagi's Mama and Papa sleep with each other. So shouldn't Kisshu-oniichan and Oneechama sleep with each other?" Usagi asked innocently. Miyuki's face got redder, if humanly possible. Steam appeared to be emitting from her. Kisshu seemed to find this entertaining, while Kohaku appeared to have a little tint of pink on his cheeks.

"W-we aren't that deep in our relationship Usagi-chan!" Miyuki stammered.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked.

Miyuki was getting ready to faint. "Uh...! Couples shouldn't sleep in the same bed until they're married because that might lead to something else!"

Usagi blinked. "Like what?" She asked.

Miyuki began to sweat. "Th-this is something to talk about with grown-ups, Usagi-chan!" Miyuki squeaked.

"But Oneechama is 18. That makes her a grown-up."

Miyuki shook her head. "Did I say grown-up? I-I meant to say when you're older!" She chirped.

"But-"

"WHEN YOU'RE OLDER!" Miyuki shrieked. Usagi blinked. Kisshu floated upsidedown.

"Gee, you handled that _well_, Neko-chan." He said. "But on my planet, Usagi-chan is actually just the right age to know about-ACK!" Miyuki had slammed her mallet on his head. Her face was completely red and she looked like she was going to pass out any second now.

"On your planet she might be, but on this one she isn't and neither am I!" She hissed loudly.

* * *

**Well, that last part was humorous. Peace! *does peace sign and pose cutely* =/\_/\=**


	4. A Flat out Weird Day!

**Three reviews so far...But I know that you guys are reading because you're following and putting the story in your favorites. But I would love some feedback and I'd like to see some reviews. Anyway...ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Nabiki laughed as she heard Miyuki's story. "You almost had to give your little sister 'the talk'?" She laughed. Miyuki nodded, highly uncomfortable. "A-and you're saying that Kisshu-kun encouraged it?" Miyuki nodded again. Nabiki busted out laughing. "THAT'S HILARIOUS!" She laughed.

Miyuki's cat ears and tail appeared. She flailed her arms. "IF YOU THINK IT'S SO FUNNY THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO AND EXPLAIN TO THE FIVE YEAR OLD WHY HER BIG SISTER AND HER BOYFRIEND DON'T SHARE THE SAME BED LIKE MAMA AND PAPA DO, NYA! AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, WHY DON'T YOU TELL HER WHERE BABIES COME FROM TOO, NYA!" She shrieked.

Nabiki sweatdropped. "Um...no thanks."

Miyuki nodded. Chib-Mew appeared. "Trouble! Trouble!" She shrieked.

The little bat that Usagi gave to her, R2021, appeared as well. "Miyuki, a Predasite's made it's presence known!" She said as well.

Miyuki blinked. "Predasite? That's what they're called?" She nodded. "Okay." She ran into an alley. "Mew Mew Kitty!" She kissed her pendant. "Metamorpho-sis!" She transformed. Nabiki jumped.

"Take me with you! I wanna go!" She pleaded. Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Okay, whatever." Nabiki hopped onto her back. Kitty ran.

* * *

This time, the Predasite was a giant lizard. The Mew Mews sweatdropped. "Okay..." Lettuce muttered.

Pudding smirked. "Lemme handle this!" She cheered. "Ribbon Pudding Ring...!" She held her ring in front of her. "Shaking!" The earth rose and closed in on the lizard, creating a rock tomb. The lizard burst out of it. "What? Why didn't it work?" She asked herself.

Ichigo smiled at Kitty. "Wanna do the double attack?" Kitty nodded eagerly. The two cat girls clapped their tails together, their bells jingling as they hit one another.

"Starlight Strawberry Bell!" They shouted in unison. Their weapons appeared separately before combining. They grabbed it and held it in front of them. "Ribbon Strawberry Blizzard Surprise!" The pink blizzard flew at the lizard and pushed it back.

"That's gotta work! It's an ice attack, and lizards are cold blooded!" Lettuce cheered. No dice. The lizard shook the attack off. "But how?" Lettuce muttered. It shot an ice attack toward the Mews. They jumped out of the way.

"It's an ice element..." Kitty muttered. She looked at the Mew Mews. "R2021." The bat robot appeared. "Any ideas?"

R2021 began to think. "Well, how did you defeat the lion Predasite?" She asked. Kitty sweatdropped.

"Okay, I got it." She begrudgingly looked at her sister. "Mizuki, use your solar flare attack."

Mizuki nodded, a scowl on her face. "Mizuki Magic!" Her sunlight crystal wand appeared. "Ribbon Sunlight Crystal..." She twirled with her wand held at arms distance. "Mizuki Solar Flare!" She shot the fire attack.

Kitty focused and her wand became her scepter. "Ribbon Kitty Crystal...!" The light show fused with the flames and turned them blue. Kitty slammed her scepter to the ground. "Therapy!" The attack gently caressed the lizard before it collapsed. The skeleton took its place and the ghostly aura. R2021 flew toward it and swallowed it.

She shivered. "Minty!" She cooed. Kitty scratched under the bat's chin.

"Okay, so what's the deal? Kitty Crystal Therapy?" Nabiki asked. Kitty looked at her.

"Nya...I'm not too sure. When we fought the Predasites, my instincts told me that since they weren't actually alive, they needed to be healed instead of hurt. Hence, therapy." She explained with a sigh.

Mint blinked. "Wow...Your instincts told you all that?" She asked. Kitty nodded.

Zakuro nodded. "I see..." She murmured. Kitty looked at Zakuro.

"Zakuro-oneesan, what do you think is causing all of this?" She asked. Zakuro shook her head, basically saying she hadn't a clue. Kitty sighed.

* * *

Ryou sighed as the girls cleaned up the spilled tea. Lettuce and Miyuki bowed apologetically.

"Gomen Nasai..." They mutter in unison.

Ryou pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of the seven girls who work here, eight if you count Sakura, you two have to be the clumsiest!" He scolds. Miyuki folded her arms.

"Ryou-chan, we apologized, didn't we? We didn't mean to, we slipped. We'll work on it, okay?" She sighed.

"You say that every time, Kitty-chan. You've both been working here for years and I haven't seen any improvement." Ryou scolded. Shinji slapped Ryou on the back.

"Relax _Ryou-chan_, they're trying their hardest."

Ryou glared at him. _'You seem to be slapping my back the hardest.'_ He thought bitterly. "You're right _Shinji-kun._ I should go easy on them!" He slapped Shinji on the back. "Isn't it great how we can settle things in such a friendly manner?" Sparks flew.

Everyone sweatdropped. "Pudding-obachan, what's going on...?" Sakura asked uneasily. Pudding sweatdropped.

"I'm not sure..." She muttered. "They're smiling at each other, but they're glaring at the same time."

Haruka sighed as he listened to the two 'argue'. "It's weird. They're being friendly while they argue." Zakuro nodded in agreement.

"Lettuce-oneechan, we better work on our sense of balance if this is gonna be a regular occurrence..." Miyuki murmured.

Lettuce nodded in agreement. "Hai..."

Sakura tugged on Miyuki's skirt. She looked at her. "Oneechama make them stop, Sakura doesn't like them fighting..." She said, tearing up slightly.

Miyuki frowned. She glared at the guys. "Damare!" She snapped. They stopped talking immediately and looked at her. "You're upsetting Sakura-chan! Either you get along, or you won't have mouths to argue with!" She snapped. The whole cafe sweatdropped as the guys silently floated away. "Humph."

Haruka blinked. "Miyuki-san sure is forceful." He muttered. This caught Zakuro's attention.

"Miyuki-san?" Haruka looked at her. "She's your older sister, why would you call her 'Miyuki-san'?" She asked with suspicion.

Haruka glared. "Even if she is my sister, she has no problem with me calling her 'Miyuki-san'!" He snapped. "Mind your own business would ya? People like you should be worried about the paparazzi, not act like them." As he walked away, the surprised Zakuro heard him muttering something along the lines of: "What a pest, been askin' me stuff all day..."

Zakuro walked up to Miyuki. "Hey, what's with your brother? He's been so bitter to me." She asked.

Miyuki looked at her. "Well, Zakuro-oneesan...how do I put this?" She muttered. "In Haruka-kun's defense, you have been asking him a lot of questions, kind of non-stop. I guess he's just gotten annoyed with you. You're kind of acting like the paparazzi."

"That's what he said." She murmured.

* * *

Miyuki hummed as she cooked dinner for the aliens. Apparently, Pie and Taruto were joining too. "So Sakura and Haruka are actually aliens like us named Usagi and Kohaku?" Taruto asked.

Miyuki looked at him. "That's right, Chibi-boy."

Taruto glared at her. "Cut it out, Old Lady!" Miyuki and Kisshu glared at him. He sweatdropped.

Miyuki continued with her skillet. "Fair enough, Taru-chan." She sighed. She smirked. "Oh should I call you 'Taru-Taru?'"

Taruto blushed. "Miyuki-usagi..." He grumbled. Miyuki began to laugh.

Kohaku looked at Taruto. "Miyuki-usagi?" He asked.

Taruto nodded. "Hai. That's what I call her." He looked at Usagi. "But to prevent some kind of confusion, I guess I'll call Usagi 'Usa-chan' instead." He said. Usagi smiled.

Nabiki burst into the house. "Miyuki-kuuun!" Kisshu covered her eyes. "H-hey! What's going on!?" Kisshu looked toward Usagi and Kohaku.

"Usagi out of the hat trick!" She clapped her hands and suddenly a big top hat appeared and scooped her up. Sakura appeared out of the hat. Pie and Taruto sweatdropped, while Miyuki shook her head.

Kohaku rolled his eyes. "So dramatic. She can't do something simple." He sighed. "Kohaku Amber Change!" He clapped his hands and with a dim light, Haruka took his place.

"K-Kisshu-kun, what are you-?!"

"Surprise! My brothers are here!" Kisshu sighed.

Nabiki tore his hand off of her face. "Geez!" She hissed. She looked at Taruto and Pie. They blinked. "Aww, the little one's so cute!" She cooed. She ran over and pulled on Taruto's cheek.

"H-hey! Cut it out!" He shrieked. "And I'm not little! I'm fourteen!"

Nabiki looked at Kisshu. "He's so small! Is he a chibi?" She asked. Taruto sweatdropped while Pie chuckled. Nabiki blinked and hopped off of him. "I'm sorry! I'm Chiba Nabiki!" She ran toward Miyuki and leaned her. "I'm Miyuki-kun's best friend!"

"I'm Pie, and that's Tart." Pie sighed. Nabiki nodded.

"So what's up Nabiki-chan?" Miyuki asked. Nabiki blinked, trying to remember what it is she came here for. Miyuki blinked. "Nabiki?"

"Oh right! Shirogane-san told me to tell you that he says that Cafe Mew Mew is gonna be hosting a masquerade ball to promote business!" She squealed.

Miyuki blinked. "Really?" She asked. Taruto blinked.

"What's a masquerade ball?" He asked.

R2021 appeared. "A masquerade ball is is a social gathering for dancing. The guests are required wear costumes and masks." She chirped. Miyuki smiled.

"Wow, that's a great way to define it!" She smiled and scratched under R2021's chin. "You know what? I'm going to call you Bunko!" She declared. "You have such awesome literary skills." She cooed.

Bunko nodded. "Bunko, Bunko, Bunko!" She squealed. Bunko landed on her shoulder.

"Skillet lasagna's done." She said. She gave each of her friends some. Miyuki blinked. "Wait, did you say there's going to dancing?" She asked.

"Hai." Bunko said.

"I'M NOT GOING!" She ran into her room and locked herself in it. Everyone blinked.

"What was _that _all about?" Haruka asked.

* * *

**You'll see what that was all about. Oh, there were two Japanese words here! Damare is Japanese for Shut up! And Obachan is Japanese for auntie! Nya! *Peace sign and cute kitty pose***


	5. A Cat's Nightmare!

Miyuki pouted in her room, curled up in the corner. "Oi, Neko-chan, why don't you wanna go?" Kisshu asked.

"Because..." Miyuki muttered. Kyo walked up to her.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because the last time I danced, I sent fifteen people to the emergency room!" She snapped.

Mizuki, who was in the room with the rest of the girls, nodded. "I can vouch for that. I was one of the people." She muttered. Everyone sweatdropped.

Mint raised an eyebrow. "No one said you necessarily have to dance. You can just hang out." Miyuki looked nervously at her friends. They all nodded.

She blew at her bangs. "Fine..." She sighed.

* * *

Miyuki grumbled as she carried most of her friends' bags. "Oi, girls, can't you carry your own bags, nya?" She asked. Nabiki looked at her.

"We're busy picking out the clothes for the masquerade ball, and besides, with your strength, we figured it'd be easy to carry." She chirped. She looked at the Mew Mews. "Right?" They all nodded.

Mizuki held up a dress in front of her. "Hey, Odango-chan, what do you think?" She asked. Miyuki glared at her.

"I _think_ you should never call me Odango-chan again."

"Why? Odango-chan?"

Miyuki dropped the bags and glared. "Why do you think? Just because I'm not styling the same hairstyle as you anymore, doesn't give you the right to poke fun of me!" She snapped.

Mizuki rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She looked her sister over. "Now that I think of it, your hairstyle isn't the only thing that's changed." She said. Miyuki blinked. "Your style has changed. You've been wearing baggy clothes lately..." She muttered. Her eyes widened. She grabbed her sister's shoulders. "That's a sign of anorexia! Are you anorexic? Good lord, my sister's anorexic-Ow!" Miyuki smacked her upside the head.

"If I was anorexic, do you really think I'd be able to carry all of this?" She snapped. Mizuki scratched her cheek sheepishly. The girls sighed.

"You overreact too much." Ichigo sighed. She looked at a dress. "I like this one. Hang on, I'm gonna try it on!" She cheered, running into the stall.

* * *

Miyuki sighed as she walked with Sakura. She looked at her. "Usagi wants to know why Oneechama is so upset?" She said.

"Usagi-chan, your in your human form...Anyway, I'm not upset, I'm just tired." She sighed. Haruka looked at her.

"Miyuki-san, if you don't want to go to the ball, then don't go."

"I want to...that's the problem."

Bunko appeared. "Predasite Alert! Predasite Alert!"

Chibi-Mew appeared too. "Alien Alert! Alien Alert!" The trio followed the two robots, and spotted the two creatures.

One was a giant bear with red eyes and flame designs on the fur, the other looked almost human. It was a woman, with blonde hair and chartreuse eyes. Her outfit was outlandish, and she had fangs that poked out from her smile.

"Who are you?!" Ichigo demanded, pointing her bell at the woman.

"I am Momoko. Your latest Enemy." She said. She smirked. "Predasite, go!"

The bear shot a dark attack at them. "Ribbon Strawberry Spotlight!" The light attack cancelled it out. "What's the deal?! Why are you disturbin gthese animals at rest so you can turn them into a Predasite?"

"Because, I can." She said. "Now shut up and fight the Predasite."

"What did you just say?!" Ichigo growled. She ran toward Momoko angrily.

Suddenly the bear shot a dark attack at her, and she was sent flying, crashing into Kitty.

"Ichigo-oneechan...you're heavy..." Kitty groaned. Spirals spun their eyes.

"Sorry, but I can't really move my legs..." Ichigo groaned back.

Mizuki and Mint blinked as they flew up. "Let's ignore them for the time being." Mint said. "Ribbon Mint Echo!" She shot the attack.

"Ribbon Sunlight Crystal...! Mizuki Solar Flare!"

The attacks combined as they headed toward the bear. With incredible speed, it dodged. "What the-?" Zakuro asked. She scowled. "It's fast. I'll get it! Ribbon Zakuro Evolution!" Her whip wrapped around its legs and tripped it, before shocking it.

Kitty winced. "That probably hurt. Ichigo! Strawberry Check!"

"Right!" Kitty released her and she used her bell. "Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

"Ribbon Kitty Crystal...!" She slammed her scepter to the ground. "Therapy!" The attacks combined. The light gently caressed the bear before it turned into a skeleton.

"Got it, got it!" Bunko called, swallowing the aura. She flew in a dreamy manner. "Wow, it tastes like white chocolate...!" She cooed.

They all stared at the bat before turning to Momoko. "You're next!" Mint said.

"Can I start?" Lettuce asked. Ichigo nodded. "Ribbon Lettuce Rhapsody!" Somehow, Momoko had absorbed the cold water attack into her hand.

"Heh." She said.

"How'd she do that?! Ribbon Mint Sniper!" Mint shouted. The results were the same.

"Let me have a go! Ribbon Strawberry Spotlight!" Unlike the other attacks, Momoko was pushed back.

"Me next! Ribbon Aurora...Rising!" Momoko was knocked onto her feet.

She got up and smirked. "I get it. You're one of the two strongest Mew Mews. The ice mew." She jumped up. A bow and arrow appeared in her hand. She shot it. The arrow bared a malicious red light.

"It'll take more than that!"

Kitty created her barrier. However, the arrow went through as if it weren't even there. Kitty's eyes widened as the arrow peirced her pendant. A light came from the pendant, and then it settle. With a twinkling noise, the arrow disappeared. She was rendered unconscious as she changed back.

"Kitty/Kitty-oneechan!" The Mew Mews ran to her.

* * *

_Miyuki's hair blowed as a blizzard roared. She walked in the snow. She fell to the ground as she got a tight feeling in her chest. Her ears and tail appeared_

_A light appeared on her chest as the feeling got worse. Suddenly, a black cat with faded spots seemed to be thrown out. _

_"Nya~?" The cat asked. _

_Miyuki's cat ears and tail disappeared. "E-eh?" She wasn't calm, so why would they disappear?! _

_The cat walked up to her. She picked it up. The cat looked weak. It seemed to smile at her. It was engulfed in a gentle glow as it gradually began to fade. Miyuki hugged the cat. She began to shiver, the cold of the blizzard biting her skin._

_"N-nyaa..." It muttered. It was almost completely see through. It touched its nose to hers, closed its eyes, and finally...vanished._

* * *

Miyuki woke up immediately. "What?" She asked. She sighed. A dream. It was all just a dream...She felt Usagi cuddle into one of her sides, and Kyo into the other. She sighed and went back to sleep.

* * *

**That was a nightmare I'd never want to have. Nya~! *Does peace sign and kitty pose cutely***


End file.
